052916-A-Game-Plan
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 03:44 -- AT: Meirra? HM: ∴ Lorrea! It's good to recognize a handle. AT: I've hearrd that morre often recentllly than I woullld have expected AT: Welll not exactllly that but something allong those llines HM: ∴ How have things been since the gala? AT: Rellativelly welll AT: Therrre has been some drrama but that's to be expected I woullld think AT: Overralll I think things have been trrending towarrrds imprrovement AT: No matterrr how cerrtain the otherrr arre that I'm wrrong about that HM: ∴ That's good to hear. I have been worried that things would start to stagnate a bit. I've not been able to oversee things the way I... normally do. AT: You have my sympathy AT: I do know that therrre arre a numberrr of pllayerrs that seem AT: Out of pllace? HM: ∴ I hope that isn't my fault. I know Moira has been so busy lately. It usually does take two of us to do what we do, and a lot of it is on her shoulders now. I'm so sorry. AT: Which woullld be fine, but the plllanet is supposed to expllode HM: ∴ Which one? AT: Aaisha's AT: We're worrking on making that not happen, but the grrub is AT: Ratherrr llarrge HM: ∴ Why would it explode? Grub? AT: I'm at the corrre of the plllanet now, and it contains a motherrgrrub that's trrying to AT: Wellll AT: Make room HM: ∴ Make room for what? What is a mother grub? AT: A motherrr grrub is AT: I mean okay wow that's a big question AT: A motherr grrub facilllitates trrolll reprroduction AT: Which is to say is necessarrry forrr it AT: On Alllterrrnia, it was the rollle of jadeblloods to carre forr them AT: Which is why my llusus was one AT: But she was prrototyped HM: ∴ Oh! I see. That seems like quite the... HM: ∴ coincidence AT: It doesn't feelll llike a coincidence HM: ∴ What does it feel like? AT: It feells llike a test AT: Without any necessarrrillly wrrong answerrrs AT: Save the grrub, save the pllanet, orr trry and figurrre out how to save both HM: ∴ I think in that situation, both would be nice. Though it would be difficult. HM: ∴ Have you tried to move the grub to your planet? AT: We don't have any cllearr way of doing that AT: The onllly way that's occurred to me woullld be to quicklly trransporrt it by Syllladex, but that has a numberrrr of issues AT: LLike its size, and stilll not exactllly having an easy way to get therrre HM: ∴ Things die in sylladex, don't they? AT: Generrrallly AT: That's one of the biggerrr issues AT: If we coullld make it smalllerr then the size of the caverrn woullld become a nonissue HM: ∴ Do you have a space player? AT: Both space pllayerrs arre on-pllanet AT: One is on the surrface, though AT: The heirr AT: The page is not HM: ∴ So you have the page with you? AT: Yes HM: ∴ That is a little troublesome. HM: ∴ They'd have to try really hard. Pages typically... well... HM: ∴ let's just say they mature later than most. AT: I don't doubt that I coullld retrrieve the heirrr if I chose to AT: But it woullld take time that I harrdllly have HM: ∴ That IS a problem. HM: ∴ Who else is with you? HM: ∴ Is it just you and the page? AT: No AT: Aaisha, Serrios, Nyarrlla, Mysellf, the page, the heirrr of doom, and the maid of void AT: Syllph of doom, prrincce of rage, and mage of time forr the forrmerr thrree AT: Maybe the doom pllayerrs coullld retrroactivellly have made it be somewherre ellse HM: ∴ nyarla? what does he do again... AT: Not a wholle llot HM: ∴ oh, time. TIME! AT: Yes HM: ∴ Hmmm. AT: Time is harrdlly frree game HM: ∴ There is a system to be worked, and I have already paid a price for some time use. HM: ∴ I think there is a little negotiation room. HM: ∴ Let's see. AT: The prrobllem therrre is the differrence in bellief if the prrices arre worrth what is won HM: ∴ The heir of doom and the sylph of doom.... together. That could be interesting. Do you think they could work together to remove the doom from the things that are slated to those fates? AT: I woullld suspect as much AT: They may need helllp but AT: Frrom what I've seen them do allrready HM: ∴ maid of void i think could be helpful for damage control. AT: I haven't seen herr do anything, yet AT: Though I willl trrust yourr judgement HM: ∴ and perhaps serios could work to quell what discomfort and anger the mother grub is feeling, to help her be a bit more... receptive to moving AT: Coullld I not helllp in that HM: ∴ Perhaps as who you are, but I wouldn't recommend using your assigned abilities. AT: Arre you cerrtain? AT: I've gotten a betterrr handllle on them AT: I haven't forrgotten the past HM: ∴ You are a... thief? of life? AT: Yes HM: ∴ what would you be doing, then? HM: ∴ what is the contribution you would make? AT: I've used them to induce fatigue HM: ∴ I would caution against taking "life" from something whose job it is to give "live" HM: ∴ "life*" AT: I think I underrstand AT: I suppose dirrecting theirr efforrts is stilll considerrrablle HM: ∴ I worry moreso with how new all the players are, that risking what you are capable of doing will backfire, and guilt is a powerful thing. AT: I allrready killlled my matesprrrit once and now she's deallling with something worrse than death AT: I know wellll that things can backfirrre AT: I do apprreciate the concerrn AT: But what happened to Carrayx isn't something that I'm going to forrget, even with herrr being lllong gone, at this point AT: Even if she's stilllll technicalllly alllive AT: I'm sorrrry, it's as you said AT: Guilllt is a powerrrfullll thing HM: ∴ I know it well. I've seen it destroy things that were good and pure. AT: It's going to take morre than guilllt to get me AT: Thank you AT: Forr the advice I mean HM: ∴ Don't worry about it HM: ∴ I know it might not be what you want to hear, but it's all I have at the moment. AT: It isn't unhellpfulll AT: And it's nice to talllk to someone that isn't involllved in bllaming me forr Nyarrlla's quadrrants being AT: Prrobllematic HM: ∴ My personal opinions are that relationships often complicate the game. At least based on what I've seen. AT: So thank you forr that as welll HM: ∴ I do not engage in such behaviors. AT: It's good to actuallly be abllle to put something togetherr resemblling a pllan AT: It's not an unrreasonabllle apprroach AT: Especialllly considerrring the things that have been going on as of lllate, it makes a parrticulllar amount of sense HM: ∴ In the past, I think good friendships and loyalties to teams have been the strongest and most productive bonds. AT: Therrre arre AT: A few of those HM: ∴ It seems that sexual or romantic bonds aren't as strong, and tend to fray and distress after the game taxes them. AT: Fewerrr than I woullld llike AT: Evidentllly saving someone's lllife doesn't hollld much weight forr a llot of them AT: Which isn't to say that I'm about to stop any time soon HM: ∴ If after a while, you still feel that the bonds of friendship are not strong enough, I have a favor I can call in... but it would take me some time to set up. AT: I think I may be abllle to hellp things allong AT: Which is morre to say that I'm surre of it AT: I don't think it shoullld be an issue, but I'llll keep you in mind HM: ∴ Okay, just let me know. AT: Give Moirra my regarrds, if you can? HM: ∴ I will. Thank you. HM: ∴ Please stay safe. AT: I'lll do my best. You too. -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 04:52 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Meira